


Pretty - kpop one shot series

by ExoBtsGot7Svt



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Double Penetration, Light Spanking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/pseuds/ExoBtsGot7Svt
Summary: This will be a book containing a series of one shots all titled Pretty. It'll range from smut to fluff to angst and will include multiple ships and groups. If anyone has a ship and scenario they want to see in this book then feel free to message with your idea!





	Pretty - kpop one shot series

**Author's Note:**

> * - indicates fluff  
** - indicates smut  
*** - indicates angst

**Pretty \- _JohnJaeYong**_**

  


  


  


Taeyong is pretty.

When Jaehyun thinks this, it's rarely in the way most people would. Most see it in the leaders round doe eyes when he gets shocked/scared or does aegyo. They see it in his ever-changing hair color/style. In some of the outfits he wears, in his shy moments, in his sweet smile.

And, sure, Jaehyun saw it in those things, too. But he mainly sees it - _thinks _it - when they're in private. Away from the crowds and screaming fans and phone cameras. He sees it in the leaders round doe eyes when they're red-rimmed and tearful as he chokes on a cock. He sees it in his colorful hair when it's all messy and splayed out as he gets fucked, sticking to his forehead with sweat. In the pretty lingerie he wears, only for Jaehyun and Johnny's eyes. His coy shyness when he's laid spread out before them, the sweet smile when he's thoroughly wrecked and satisfied.

Taeyong is pretty.

Especially like this, body glistening with sweat as Johnny bounces him on his dick, broken cries and desperate moans spilling past his kiss swollen lips. No matter how many times he watches them together, Jaehyun knows he'll never get tired of seeing Taeyong getting manhandled and absolutely destroyed by Johnny. He loves watching their stoic leader - their _boyfriend - _fall apart in a matter of seconds.

He loves to hear Taeyong whine and beg as Johnny teases him mercilessly, those pretty lips forever set in a pout. Of course, he also loves to join in - pushing their pretty boyfriend to his limits, making him cry and scream with overwhelming pleasure. The moments he love most are when Taeyong takes them both at the same time. When he's so full he loses the ability to speak; when the only names he remembers are Johnny and Jaehyun; when he comes so hard he blacks out - those are Jaehyun's favorite. Those are the moments when Taeyong is the _prettiest._

Jaehyun is brought out of his moment of reverie when Taeyong releases a particularly loud wail in response to a sudden angle change. His eyes are screwed shut but his hands are reaching out, grasping at the air in Jaehyun's direction.

Said male coos at the sight, meeting Johnny's eye. They smirk at each other and Johnny quirks an inviting brow, silently beckoning him closer. Jaehyun goes willingly, taking one of Taeyong's hands. Their fingers intertwine and Taeyong squeezes.

"J-jae," he whimpers, barely coherent. "Wan...wan' Jae, t-too."

"You wanna take us both, prince?" Jaehyun grins as the name sends a violent shudder down Taeyong's spine. "Is Johnny hyung's cock not enough for you? Hm? Answer me, prince."

Taeyong's mouth falls open in a high-pitched keen as Johnny stops his thrusts completly, instead holding the smaller male flush to his hips and moving them in tight little circles, grinding into his abused prostate. There's a cruel glint in Johnny's eye as he speaks, bringing a hand up to tweak Taeyong's already puffy nipples. Taeyong arches into the touch, whining.

"Why don't you speak up, baby? You gotta use your big boy voice to get what you want, little prince."

"Please!" Taeyong cries pitifully. "Wan' Jae too."

"I'm right he-"

"No," Taeyong cuts him off mid taunt, tears prickling at his eyes. "Inside, please. Wan' you both inside." His eyes open and he sets them on Jaehyun, knowing how weak he is to Taeyong's "puppy look".

Sure enough, Jaehyun comes closer, kissing his pout away as Johnny repositions his self and Taeyong, creating more space for Jaehyun to slot himself between the latter's thighs. As they kiss, Jaehyun slides a hand down, down, down, until he can wriggle a finger into Taeyong's messy hole.

Johnny is big - _huge -_ and Jaehyun is one the larger side himself, which means they always take extra precaution with prepping Taeyong when he wants them both. He hates it; how long it takes to stretch him enough to accommodate them without hurting him. And it seems no matter how many times they do this, his hole is always as tight as the first time - though Jaehyun and Johnny weren't complaining. Taeyong always tries to rush them along but they're patient, infuriatingly so, and aren't swayed by any of his antics.

Taeyong is the one to break their kiss, whining for Jaehyun to _"Hurry up," _and _"Give me another, please. I can take it." _Jaehyun merely ignores him and instead begins trailing kisses down his neck, marking up the pale skin. He quickens the pace of his finger, feeling the absurd amount of lube inside of Taeyong trail down his hand and forearm. He extracts his finger to rub at Taeyong's puffy entrance with two. He whines again, frustrated, and Johnny chuckles.

"Is prince upset because Jae won't stop teasing?" He coos condescendingly.

"Please, please, I've been good - 'm a good boy..." The doe eyed male begs prettily, his voice high and sweet and _desperate._

"You are, baby, you are," Jaehyun reassures, petting his side in a soothing manner with his free hand. "Just wanna make sure I don't hurt you, prince. That's all."

"Like when it hurts," Taeyong sniffs, pressing his hips down in an attempt to get Jaehyun's fingers in him. Johnny's grip tightens warningly and Jaehyun feels his cock twitch.

"Fuck, baby, you can _not _just say things like that," he groans, shutting his eyes and willing himself not to cream his boxers like a horny teenager with no self control.

"As appealing as that sounds," Johnny says, "we're not taking any chances in potentially really hurting you. If you behave, prince, we'll plug you after. Keep you nice and full of our cum. How's that sound?"

Taeyong nods eagerly, babbling out pleas. Johnny shoves two fingers into his mouth to quiet him and he sucks on the digits in earnest, lashes fluttering. Jaehyun grabs the bottle of lube and generously coats his fingers in it. He runs his fingertips along Taeyong's abused rim, feeling the way it gives so easily, eager for more. He shoves three in at once and Taeyong lets out a muffled squeal as he's stretched wider around them and Johnny.

Jaehyun's fingers massage the slick walls, pressing and rubbing until he feels Taeyong begin to loosen up. "That's it, baby," he purrs, scissoring his fingers as Taeyong goes slack against Johnny's chest, his little cock drooling pre-cum. "Gonna get you nice and loose so I can slip right in."

Taeyong whimpers, eyes unfocused as he nods fervently. Johnny reaches down to play with his cocklet, running his thumb in circles over the angry red head, coating it in pre-cum. Taeyong used to be extremely self conscious of his size - or lack thereof - but quickly learned how much Johnny and Jaehyun loved it, claiming it to be as cute as the rest of his petite body.

"So messy," Johnny observes, wrapping a hand around him. His hand completely engulfs the smaller's manhood, cocklet and balls fitting perfectly in Johnny's palm. He squeezes.

Taeyong writhes at the stimulation, hole clenching and drawing a moan from all three of them. Jaehyun spreads his fingers once more before deciding that Taeyong is ready. He withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the leaders already messy thighs and removing his boxers.

Taeyong whines as he's suddenly left empty, Johnny's cock slipping out of him as he's shifted around. Jaehyun lays on his back and Johnny places Taeyong so that he straddles Jaehyun's hips, positioning himself behind.

In a sudden burst of impatient energy, Taeyong reaches back to grasp at Jaehyun's dick, heaving a sigh as he sinks down to the hilt, clenching experimentally a few times to adjust to Jaehyun's slightly smaller girth. He throws his head back, eyes closed as he lets out a noise akin to a purr.

"So good," he slurs, hips rolling. "So big, Jae. Feels good."

Johnny laughs. "Don't get greedy, prince. You can't cum until I'm in."

Jaehyun grabs Taeyong's bony hips, stilling him. "Be a good boy and bend over, baby."

Taeyong does so, burying his face in Jaehyun's neck, back arching to present his ass. He hears a soft groan behind him and his responding giggle turns into a moan when the pressure of Johnny's cockhead presses against his rim. Johnny moves slowly, carefully, pressing gently until his hole gives and he's sinking in alongside Jaehyun. He maintains the slow pace until he bottoms out, plastering himself to Taeyong's back.

Said male is trembling between them, whining high in the back of his throat. His hips twitch and he wriggles, feels seconds away from bursting, trying to get them to move.

"Please...p-please," he sobs, lips brushing against Jaehyun's neck and causing him to shiver. " 'm close, s-so close...wanna cum, please. 'm so full, fuck me, please. J-jae...Johnny..._please."_

Jaehyun pets his hair, shushing him. "We got you, prince. We're gonna take care of you."

Taeyong lifts his head and Jaehyun coos. _Pretty, _he thinks, taking in his teary eyes, ruddy cheeks and pouty lips. _So pretty._ He pulls the older male into a kiss and Taeyong clings tighter to him as he and Johnny begin to move.

They easily fall into a rhythm, one pushing in as the other pulls out and Taeyong is unable to maintain their liplock, head dropping as he releases a string of moans and curses. Jaehyun looks past him and locks eyes with Johnny who's staring back with hooded eyes, dark hair hanging low over them. He leans down and their lips meet in a clash of teeth and spit. They don't kiss so much as breath into each other's mouths, panting heavily.

Taeyong, hearing the sloppy kisses above him, whines yet again, desperate for attention. They speed up simultaneously, Jaehyun planting his feet on the bed in order to do so, and Taeyong screams as his already sensitive prostate is given no reprieve, being pounded into non-stop. His little cock twitches where it's trapped between his and Jaehyun's stomach, leaking profusely.

" 'm coming, 'm coming, 'm coming!" He cries in rapid succession, words slurring together as he feels himself ascending quickly toward his release. Johnny sits up then, landing three quick slaps to his ass and Taeyong cums with a pitched squeal, orgasm hitting him so hard his vision darkens around the edges. He covers his and Jaehyun's bellies with his release, body rigid and ass tightening before going completly limp.

Johnny and Jaehyun murmur praises to him, kissing and touching wherever their lips and hands can reach as they chase their own relief. Jaehyun cums first, hips stuttering as he buries his face in Taeyong's neck to muffle a loud groan. He stills, hands gripping Taeyong's hips so hard they were sure to leave a bruise.

Taeyong moans weakly as Jaehyun's hot seed fills him, some of it leaking out as Johnny redoubles his effort, cumming soon after. He grits his teeth, voice coming out as a growl as he braces his hands on either side of Jaehyun's head, fucking their cum back inside. The lewd sounds would normally have Taeyong blushing had he not been getting fucked stupid. After a couple more thrusts, Johnny slumps over him, hips stilling, cock buried deep in Taeyong, panting in his ear.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Taeyong hums at the feeling of his lovers' seed filling him to the brim, their slowly softening cocks keeping him pleasantly stretched. Johnny moves first, slowly pulling out with a hiss and Jaehyun slips out of Taeyong's gaping hole seconds later. He whines at the emptyness, at the way he can feel their cum leaking out over his thighs.

Weakly, he tries to reach back and catch it but his arm trembles so hard he drops it halfway with a pitiful whimper. He tries in vain to tighten up, his hole so loose and sloppy that it only twitches. But before he can voice his complaints, he feels the familiar sensation of his favorite toy plugging him up and he breathes out a sigh, relaxing.

Taeyong doesn't know how long he lies there, half asleep and messy, sandwiched between the loves of his life but what he does know is that when Johnny finally rolls out of bed to run a bath, he does _not _want to get up. He whines and protests, refusing -as loudly as his wrecked and scratchy voice allows - to walk.

Luckily, Jaehyun scoops him up without complaint, carrying him as if he weighs nothing and Taeyong loves it. This. The way Jaehyun and Johnny can make him feel so small and so loved.The way they make him feel so adored, so good, so -

"Pretty."


End file.
